


大人的谎言

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	大人的谎言

1>

 

“望兄！望兄你……嗝……谁让你长的这么高的……啊？”

 

“你……都比我高。……都比我高！”

 

“哇看的好远……望兄你长、长的真好！高个子真好！”

 

“驾！”

 

小泷望，20岁。

 

眼下这位趴在自己背上醉醺醺的，前一秒夸他个子高真帅真好，一转脸就拿软绵绵的拳头捶他肩膀训他不该长的比自己还高的醉鬼，正是他赫赫有名的大前辈大野智。

 

和大野桑第一次共事是上一季的水十。在那之后，他就像其他与大野桑共事过的人一样，完全被这个人的魅力折服，撒泼打滚要私下里再出来一起喝酒。

 

现在想想，把大野桑交到他手上的樱井桑的表情……真是耐人寻味。

 

“你……你都不理我！”前辈小巧的鼻子一皱，居然揪着他的头发哇的一声哭了起来，“我要润君！润君才不会不理我！！”

 

我上哪儿给你找润君？？？

 

在这一刻他第一次明白，做后辈的第一原则是要乖，前辈就是前辈，就是应该点头哈腰恭恭敬敬地喊早上好。再憧憬也不能随随便便约前辈的饭，更不能随随便便灌前辈的酒。

 

2>

 

“大野桑……大野桑？你家在什么地方？”

 

“你过来，我悄悄告诉你……”

 

“你说你说……”

 

“我家在……国立！”

 

“哈？”

 

“可是国立……突然不让我进了、也没有火炬台……让润君放烟花了！呜呜呜……”

 

“你怎么又哭了啊大野桑！”

 

3>

 

如果明天把大野桑送回去的时候，让岚那四个兄控看到大野桑哭肿了的双眼，他会不会被逐出杰尼斯……会不会被逐出日本啊？

 

4>

 

最后好不容易把前辈哄睡着的小泷君脱力地躺倒在地毯上。

 

到底谁才是后辈啊？

 

小泷·当牛做马伺候前辈·望，对自己是后辈这个事实产生了强烈的怀疑。

 

不过就是因为不像通常意义上的前辈，他才特别喜欢大野桑呀。

 

小泷望爬起来，撑着下巴，目不斜视地盯着大野智。前辈在离他超近的地方，蜷成一团，像被揉舒服了的猫一样呼呼大睡。

 

糟糕，这个前辈怎么这么可爱。他真的有36岁了吗？他是被四个弟弟喂着可爱长大的吗？

 

5>

 

小泷君，既然知道前辈是被四个弟弟喂大的，不管喂的是什么，总之先收起你前辈好可爱好想日的表情好吗？

一切都是为了你的生命安全着想。

 

6>

 

小泷望不知不觉地趴在床边睡着了。大概是大野智睡的太有感染力，瞌睡虫一下子飘过来，他又一个毫无防备，就穿着为了见前辈而精心搭配的套装，外套都没脱地睡了。

 

他迷迷糊糊的，好像是睡的太沉开始做梦了。明明前辈就在眼前睡着，他还是梦到了前辈。大野智穿着晚上那套休闲服，鼓着本就圆滚滚的脸蛋，小小黏黏地喊他“望兄”。这个人到底是什么习惯啊，自从在番组里被他喊了望兄之后，在事务所里每次遇到松冈前辈都会被前辈恶狠狠地剜上一两眼。

 

那岂不是所有比他高的人都会被他叫做哥哥啊？等知念君蹿的比他更高，他也会喊知念君哥哥吗？

 

小泷望心里嘀嘀咕咕的。

 

7>

 

他沉浸在自己的妄想中，直到听见大野智呜呜的声音带上了按捺不住的急切，这才回过神来。

 

“前辈？”

 

小泷望发现前辈的脸忽然凑过来，距离近的不可思议。他感觉自己耳朵都要烧起来了。可爱的小鱼眼被酒气熏的微红，嘴唇亮晶晶的缩的格外小，简直就像演一星时贵田春彦总是嘟嘟的小嘴。这张嘴现在居然还半张着喊他的名字，鬼使神差地，他居然迎上去含住了前辈太过诱人的嘴唇。

 

下一秒他就一屁股坐到了地上。尾骨被生生地硌了一下，痛得他眼泪都要飚出来了。然后他看着眼前跪在床上捂着嘴的前辈，明白了一件极其重要的事情。

 

他没有在做梦。他亲了这位资历大了他一整圈儿的前辈。

 

“对对对不起大野桑我以为我在做梦我不知道是你啊我还以为是女朋友不对我没有女朋友我还以为是别的人不对认错前辈真是太失礼了！！！！”

 

8>

 

大野智摸着自己的嘴唇，显然是还没有清醒。他有点疑惑地看着这漂亮又挺拔的后辈正坐在地上，突然呼呼地笑了起来，直接从床上扑进了小泷望怀里，把刚爬起来的后辈再次推倒在地毯上。

 

“望兄……啾咪、好舒服。”

 

啾咪是什么啦？

 

小泷望被前辈过分可爱的用词一箭穿心，还没有反应过来，就被前辈搂住脖子亲住了嘴。

 

他睁大了眼睛。大野智像一只软绵绵黏糯糯的黑芝麻糯米球一样缩在他怀里蹭来蹭去，他却只能惊愕地双手撑地不让自己倒下去，都不敢回抱住前辈。小泷望只觉得前辈单纯的像鲛岛社长，亲人只会把嘴唇贴上去。转念一想，36岁才正常的荧屏初吻，肯定不像接爱情片接到手麻的润君那样看起来就技巧娴熟。

 

大野智没有感受到对方的任何回应，便稍微离开了他的嘴唇。本以为是前辈清醒过来，小泷望刚刚舒了一口气，却不想大野智伸出了温热的小舌头，一下一下舔着他的嘴唇。他全身的重量全压在小泷望身上，饶是两人体格差了一圈，小泷望也有点撑不住了，手一滑就倒了下去。这一错位，大野智就有点够不到他的嘴唇了。他索性抬着头，舔起了小泷望的下巴。

 

小泷望嘴唇到下巴都被舔的湿漉漉的，只感觉自己怀里不是那个时而暴言时而高冷又时而软萌的前辈，而是一只正在撒娇的小狗，喉咙里呜呜地叫着，求忙着工作顾不上自己的主人来摸摸头挠挠肚皮。

 

小泷望牙一咬心一横，翻身把大野智压倒在地。小狗惊呼一声，又仿佛被突然的天旋地转给逗到了，咯咯笑着又想凑上来舔他。小泷望接住他凑过来的嘴唇，舌头顺着大野智张开的嘴侵入到口腔里去。大野智突然感到大事不妙，呜咽地想把舌头收回来，却被小泷望强硬地缠住，无法吞下的唾液随着他胡搅蛮缠的动作顺着嘴角止不住地滴下来。

 

9>

 

让兄控和松兄都先见鬼去吧！

 

10>

 

小泷望本想裤子一脱就提枪上阵的。

 

他不是没交往过女朋友，也不是处男。年龄虽然不大，论经验——看到刚才前辈亲吻的技巧——他还是有超过前辈的自信的。

 

但是当他试图强行破门的时候，都还没得到大野智的反应，他就先尖叫一声把肉棒抽了出来。

 

还好进去的不多。

 

超痛。

 

大野智反应慢反射弧长，肉棒都离开了才后知后觉的哭了起来。小鼻子一抽一抽的，泪眼朦胧。缓了半天劲，嘴里才断断续续地开始指责小泷望的暴行。

 

“呜、呜痛……”大野智碎碎念着，“你、你……你好性急呜、连爱拔酱都、都不会弄痛我！”

 

小泷望目瞪龙呆。

 

啥叫连爱拔酱都不会弄痛你？？

 

那四个禽兽到底对你做了什么不可描述之事？？？

 

11>

 

更让小泷望呆若木龙的是大野智控诉着控诉着居然自己上手了。

 

大野智一把掀翻身上的青年，再次爬到他身上。这时两个人都已经脱光了衣服，赤裸着，腰腹部以下紧紧地交缠在一起。大野智还哭个不停，但被唾液濡湿了的手指却毫不含糊地伸到了后面。他的手和他的人一样小，在肉穴里浅浅地戳弄着，不会按压到敏感处，却把自己玩的舒服到眯起眼睛低叫。小泷望看的眼红，学着他也并起两根手指，顺着他自己撑开的缝隙直直地插了进去。

 

后面一被陌生的东西插入，大野智立刻就软了腰。小泷望也上了道，手指往里细细地抚摸，凑近前辈红红的耳朵，气声道：“前辈，手别停啊？”

 

大野智想了想，挣扎道：“可是望兄在……好紧、我想摸前面……”

 

小泷望立马揪住那两根试图跑出来的手指：“不准。今天大野桑只能被我操射哦。”

 

说着他直起腰坐起来，把大野智围在自己和床之间。大野智因为后面插着手指没办法坐直，只好一只胳膊勾着小泷望的脖子，跪在他盘起的腿两侧，下巴搁在他肩上。

 

“呜、碰到了……”

 

他打了个哆嗦，诚实地把感受反馈给小泷望。

 

“前辈真乖。”

 

大概平时的相方是四个弟弟，被后辈夸起可爱来，他也没有任何的害羞，反而傻乎乎的笑起来了。

 

小泷望被这软软的笑声搔着耳侧，感觉耳朵深处够不到的地方痒痒的。他连忙抱住大野智的腰把他掉了个个，让他背靠在自己胸前，好让他别在耳边那么近的地方发出撩人的声响了。大野智却睁大了眼，笑的更厉害了，嘴里喊着再来一次，扭动着想转过身来。小泷望被他不安分地蹭来蹭去几乎要忍不住再度蛮干起来，只好又添了两根手指，这才把大野智的注意力再度吸引回去，乖乖地躺在他怀里呻吟。

 

“呜不要再摸那里了……要射了……”大野智手伸到后面，握住小泷望的手腕想把后穴里的手指抽出来。

 

然而他手上一点力气都没有，只是徒劳地被小泷望的抽插带着一起前后动作。他着急地反手搂住身后人的脖颈，头扭过去又想去舔。小泷望也不闪，由着小狗柔软又带点粗糙的舌头磨他的脸颊。

 

大野智小小的舔着，又讨好地要求：“望君插进来嘛、不要手指……不想射……要望君的、又大又热的……”

 

12>

 

社长是不太会撩女人，可这也不妨碍他撩男人撩的登峰造极啊？

 

13>

 

小泷望用最后的理智草草地结束了扩张，把人抱起来安置在床上。他分开大野智无力微张着的双腿，扶起自己已经被冷落好久的肉棒，不等大野智再次请求便爽快地一插到底。

 

“呜……进来了……”

 

“喜欢吗，前辈？”

 

他颤悠悠地，声音格外黏腻：“喜欢、喜欢……”

 

“还想要更多吗？”

 

“想……呜、给我……”

 

热楔一口气插入到了身体的最深处，后辈却坏心眼的不再动了。大野智把腿盘上后辈的腰侧轻轻蹭着，无声地要求着更多。

 

小泷望是早就忍不住了的，实在是经不起他这么磨。但他还是咬着牙，轻声哄着：“我喜欢前辈。前辈以后只跟我做吧。”

 

大野智疑惑地睁大眼，很快他呼呼地笑了：“我也、很喜欢小泷君呀。”

 

14>

 

狡猾。

 

小泷望一边动腰一边痛恨自己脆弱的心理防线。

 

明明还没有逼他说出来只和自己交往这种话。

 

不这一定是因为自己还年轻，干不过这个童颜的大叔是再正常不过的。

 

虽然这个人正躺在自己身下，露着和脸上完全不一样颜色的白白的小肚皮，屁股被操弄泛着诱人的红，嗓子里黏黏糊糊地呜咽着，但小泷望一点都没觉得自己占了上风。

 

心里苦。

 

15>

 

大野智一开始还是游刃有余的。这可是面对一个刚成人礼的毛头小子，他要是还像面对弟弟们那样被玩的团团转，那他真是白活了这么多年了。

 

然后他完全忘记了自己面对的人可是一个毛头小子啊。毛头小子。精·力·特·别·旺·盛的那种。

 

16>

 

“不行……不要了……不要了啦……”

 

最后大野智声音都哑的不像样子了，更别说一边被插入一边上气不接下气地求饶，晃的断句和重音都听起来奇奇怪怪的。

 

小泷望听的开心，也不理他，只是闷声继续着抽插，觉得自己总算有地方赢过这个顶着天真的脸处事像佛祖一样圆润的人了。

 

“呜……射不出来了……”被小泷望牢牢地把整个人都圈在了怀里，仰躺的姿势也没办法往外跑，大野智只好上手挠了几下面前肌肉线条极其漂亮的胸膛，“望君……望兄……哥哥、太多了、要溢出来了……呜……”

 

17>

 

于是小泷望又一个年轻的冲动，从心脏到下半身都交代给大野智了，什么都没剩下。

 

18>

 

“哦？做了嘛。”二宫和也抿着猫唇，慢悠悠地说道。

 

小泷望面对这位看起来就极其恶魔的前辈，狠狠地颤了一下。但是大野智还站在旁边，软乎乎地笑着看这两个人之间噼里啪啦过电一样的交流。

 

小泷望心一横：“我是真心喜欢大野桑的。”

 

二宫和也抬眼瞟他：“还好今天来接大叔的是我。要是让松润来，保准你没好果子吃。”

 

小泷望缩了缩脖子，不服气地瞪回去。

 

二宫和也把游戏机塞回包里，推开没有喝完的咖啡站起身来：“走吧，大叔。摄影快迟到了。”

 

“知道啦。”大野智答应着一同站起来，却没紧跟着二宫和也离开。对面小泷望还愣愣地呆坐着。大野智隔着餐桌探过身去，摸着他的头笑眯眯地：“下次再约我一起喝酒哦小泷君～”

 

二宫折回来站在旁边，脸黑的要命：“还好不是松润来接的你。”

 

大野智推着二宫往外走：“nino帮我保密啦～拜托拜托～”

 

这些心思歪到天边儿去的狡猾又讨厌的大人。

 

不知道多少次被敷衍过去的小泷望难过地干了一杯甜牛奶。

 

连咖啡店点单都在嘲讽我是个小孩你们大人的心不会痛吗？？？


End file.
